


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Green Day, RPF - Fandom
Genre: ? I think, Begging, Daddy Kink, Edging, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Teasing, good boy kink/praise kink, porn without plot/plot what plot, y'know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He should've known better.





	Good Boy

Jason's hands were shaking, pressed into the sheets above his head, attempting to stop the trembling to no avail. He didn't dare move them; Jeff had pinned them there and told him to keep them there, and the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice... they didn't leave room for an argument, and Jason nodded and did as he was told.

But it was becoming increasingly more difficult to do so as Jeff ran his tongue up the length of his dick, catching the drops of precum that gathered in the slit and taking the tip in his mouth. And when Jason bucked his hips, Jeff would pull away, instead moving to plant kisses on his hips and thighs.

Jason had been so close for.... how long had they been at this? An hour, maybe? He couldn't tell; his head was dizzy and his mind was fuzzy, and the only thing he could register was that he was so hot, and his dick was so hard it was becoming painful. Yet Jeff took his time, biting his inner thigh and thumbing his cock in an almost lazy manner.

"Jeff, please." He was surprised at how desperate his own voice sounded, but he couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed of it. Every inch of his body was so overly sensitive that even the feeling of the bedsheets against his skin was damn near unbearable.

Jeff looked up at him through his dark eyelashes and smiled, running his tongue over his lips and rising to his feet. For a moment Jason panicked, thinking Jeff was going to walk out and leave him like this (How ironic. Jeff leaving him in the same position he left Jeff the night before...), but Jeff crawled onto the bed and planted a soft kiss on his lips, the denim of his jeans brushing against Jason's erection and making him whine. He hadn't even taken his clothes off - he was still in the t-shirt and jeans he'd worn to practice. It was annoying, but Jason found it kind of hot, that Jeff was still fully clothed while he was completely naked...

He rolled his hips against Jeff's thigh, but Jeff moved his leg away almost instantly.

"Jeff, please, fuck-" His words were losing their meaning, dissolving into barely comprehensible sounds and sobs. His back arched when he felt a soft hand wrap around the base of his dick, and let out a frustrated whine when it stayed there, not moving an inch. The whole time Jeff sat there beside him, looking way too pleased with himself.

He brushed the hair out of Jason's face, kissing his forehead. Jason was gripping the sheets above his head, on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jeff asked him, that evil little smile never wavering. "Can't take a little teasing?"

"Please, Jeff, please let me come..."

Jeff gave him a pitiful look. "Jason, you know only good boys get to come..." He tightened his grip on Jason's dick, making him moan and his hips jerk. "...and good boys don't tease."

Jason felt like he was going to break down into tears any moment. Of course Jeff wasn't going to let him come. That was his revenge, wasn't it?

"Do you want to be a good boy?"

Jason felt his heart flutter in his chest. Jeff was eyeing him knowingly, a devilish smirk on his face. So he was playing that game...

Of course he was.

"Well?"

Jason slowly nodded, a shudder running up his spine as Jeff's smile widened. He got off on his vulnerability, Jason knew it. And maybe he did, too.

"Go ahead. Say it."

"I..."

"What is it, baby? What do you want?"

"I... I wanna be a good boy..."

"You wanna be a good boy?" Jason squealed - he squealed - as Jeff started to move his hand, stroking Jason's dick slowly. "You wanna be a good boy for Daddy?"

"Fu-uck yes..." Speaking was suddenly difficult, like the air had been knocked out of him. "I wanna... I wanna be a good boy, Daddy... I wanna be a good boy..." He was so close, so so close-

An exasperated noise left Jason's throat as Jeff took his hand away again.

"Jeff-" Jason was on the verge of tears, trembling and sweating. He needed relief, he needed something, he needed it soon-

"Don't worry, baby boy. You've been so good for daddy... I'm gonna give you your reward..." He fumbled around in the nightstand for a moment as he unbuttoned his pants. "Get on your knees, go on. Ass up. Yeah, just like that. Good boy..."

Jason let out a soft whine as he felt Jeff, slick with lube, slowly slide into him. His face dropped to the pillows, and Jeff began a slow pace, reaching forward and grabbing Jason by the hair, pulling his head back. Jason moaned, pushing back onto Jeff's cock.

"Desperate little boy, aren't you?" Jeff punctuated his words with a few sharp thrusts, and Jason let out a shamefully loud whine.

"You like that?" He gave another sharp thrust, his hand moving from Jason's hair to scratch down his back, drawing a long gasp from him.

"You like-" -another sharp thrust- "-how Daddy-" -another- "-fucks you?" The last movement was angled perfectly, making Jason cry out, a jumbled mess of swearing and moaning falling from his lips.

"Daddy, daddy oh fuck-" Jason gasped for breath, rocking back to meet Jeff's thrusts. He felt like he was about to explode. "Daddy, please let me come, please-"

"Just hold on for me a little longer." Jeff moaned, trailing his hands up Jason's back to grasp his shoulders, pulling him back onto his cock with each thrust. "You're doing so well, taking my cock like a whore. You're being such a good boy..."

Jason bit his lip to stifle the whimper rising in his throat, his eyes fluttering momentarily as Jeff found that perfect angle once again.

"Jeff, please, I'm so close..."

Jeff slowed his pace, ignoring Jason's sounds of protest. "Are you going to be good from now on? No more teasing?"

"Yes, yes, I'll never tease you again. I'll be a good boy, I'll be a good boy..." There were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He was so fucking close, just a little more...

Jeff smirked, his hand finding Jason's hair again as he started a quick and rough pace that had Jason moaning and crying beneath him.

"Come on, baby, let me hear you come for Daddy."

Jason sobbed out Jeff's name as he came on the sheets beneath him, Jeff fucking him through his climax.

Jeff pulled out, guiding Jason by his hair to kneel in front of him. Jason opened his mouth, tongue poking slightly passed his swollen lips as Jeff jerked himself off. He came with a low groan, his fist tightening in Jason's hair as he spilled onto his face.

"Fuck, Jase..." he gasped, letting go of Jason's hair. Jason fell back onto the pillows, breathing heavy and face flushed. Jeff followed, laying down beside him with a satisfied sigh. Jason had that cute, blissed-out expression that Jeff knew all too well, cum still smeared on his face. Jeff leaned over and ran his tongue along Jason's cheek, catching the stickiness on his tongue as Jason groaned.

"Gross..." he grumbled, but he only cringed slightly when Jeff finished and pecked him on the lips.

Jeff gave him a final kiss on the cheek and nudged him. "You should go get in the shower. I'll be there in a minute."

"Can we just lay here for a minute?"

"Jase, go on, I have to wash the sheets."

Jason huffed, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. He got up and tussled Jeff's hair with a playful smirk.

"Alright, daddy."

With that, Jeff smirked, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back onto the bed.

The sheets could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your porn. Ya nasties.


End file.
